ABC's of Harry Potter
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter stories that are titled with Alphabetic names
1. ABCD

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N:** lol hey there every one, so I just reading hp stuff and I stumbled upon Goblin Cat KC's story _A Slew of Drabbles _It was great, so here's my take on letter related stuff, Drabbles!

* * *

><p><strong>Arm and a leg<strong>

**Harry/?**

I watched him as he wandered down the hall way, really what was he up to? I followed as silent as a cat after him, his pale skin glowing in the darkness of the dungeon, raven hair almost blending in with the dark, He muttered; "It takes an arm and a leg to get others to love you…Oh it only takes and arm and a leg."

What the hell? What in god's name was he singing? I gasped as he quickly turned and slammed into me; "What will it cost you to see me and only me?"

What was he talking about? I did see him. So what was he talking about? This was confusing me and scaring me all at the same time. When did Potter become this violent? I shivered at the cold the wall behind me sent through my clothes and the cold look in Potter's eyes. What did he want me to see? How could I see anything that he didn't want to share? For that matter why would he want to share with me? I was the enemy and the rival. Not a lover, a friend, or even in his house. I was a Malfoy, The son of death-eaters and a budding death-eater myself.

"I wonder _Draco…"_

He hissed my name in a way that I only heard from the dark lord himself;

"I wonder why it is that you would follow me here, is it to attack me, hurt me, and humiliate me? Or is there something more behind that mask of yours?"

His grip became bruising as he launched me across the hall way.

"I am not someone to attack, I never was. People think that because I don't want to fight that I cannot or will not do so. Attack me, go on and try. I warn you however that I will not be tolerant of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Bath time<strong>

**Harry/ Draco**

I smiled at the large room and my boyfriend as I turned to slip into the warm waters of the prefect's bathroom. "Do you realize that we could be caught?"

I smiled at Draco as he slipped into the warm waters after me; "Ah, but the danger of being caught is half the fun."

He flashed me an annoyed look and then splashed me with a generous helping of water and soap, thankfully none of the soap got me in the eyes; "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

I smirked and drifted towards him; "Because the sex is great, because the thrill of almost being caught excites you."

Draco's eye twitched and he threw a rubber duck at me; "Shut up and do something you jerk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Canary's and milk<strong>

**Harry/Severus**

I sneezed and closed my eyes to his smirk; "I told you playing with your little friends in the snow like that would get you sick."

I glared at Severus as he closer to me, why was I dating the dungeon bat again? Ah that's right; "Severus get that smirk of your face unless you want to be a cat."

He shook his head; "Already am aren't I? I caught a canary after all."

I sneezed again; "Yeah well your about to get a cold too if you keep this up."

He sighed; "It's a good thing I'm a potions master then, can't keep a cold. I however can keep a certain canary."

I snorted before trying to sit up; "Wipe the milk off you whiskers first, and then I might let you keep this canary."

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams and hopes<br>Harry/ Tom Riddle**

I withered beneath the blood red moon and cried out as pain made itself known through my body. Why did I have to remember that he was the bad guy? It was becoming so hard to tell the difference between dreams and reality just like in my fourth year…but I didn't know love then, didn't know lust or any of the things I had learned from him; "It's time Harry…when you do it make sure to believe in it."

I would be the one to free him…to set his soul aflame. But could I do it and believe in it? Could I let him leave me all alone? "Dreams and hopes float away down the river of reality."

Regret clouded my mind; I knew that we would meet once more in different lives. We had made certain of it after all.


	2. Eat or be Eaten

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N:** Ok E is up!

* * *

><p><strong>Eat or be eaten<strong>

**Harry/Lucius**

"Is it me or is he staring at you Harry?" I turned to where Draco discreetly pointed out his father; Lucius looked to be having a deep conversation with one of the ministry workers I didn't know the name of. I wondered if Draco was losing his mind. "I don't think so Drak, why would you think he was?" His eyes narrowed; "I just get the feeling he's following us is all." Oh if he only knew the truth, Lucius hated it when I was with Draco because he was certain that I was hitting on him. I had let it slip that I liked Draco's hair after all. But it wasn't Draco's hair that I had been thinking about. No it had be Lucius' hair, that long mane of blond hair that was oh so perfect unless you caught him really early in the morning, I liked it better when it was a 'mess' he looked better half-dressed and wild haired. More himself really then when he was perfect, there had always been a wild side to him which I hadn't expected till I'd seen it and loved it. "Maybe he thinks we spend too much time together?"

Draco snorted rather indelicately, Not at all the Malfoy dignity there. I wondered if it wasn't for the hair if Draco was Lucius', if it wasn't for the clever aloofness. They were much too alike for their own good. "If I wasn't courting Hermione then one could think such things, Father however wouldn't think that way. I'm not my mother after all." Ah, Narcissia Malfoy- the betrayer. She had left Lucius almost two years ago for another man; Lucius was still single and didn't seem to be courting anyone at this point and I didn't blame him, who would want anyone after losing their wife of twenty-five years to a younger man? "You know I think most of us were shocked when she pulled that stunt, most of us thought it would be your father that was that way, but he really dose care about being exclusive doesn't he."

Draco grinned at me, so many people still thought that Lucius still had a lover around even when he was married but I knew better. He hadn't had any lovers the whole time, how he managed not to go stir fry crazy without sex escaped me. I hadn't had many lovers since I'd left school myself so I could kind of understand…but my last relationship left me feeling cold and ugly. Ethan had been a great lover in the sack, but not so much emotion wise, he may have been older than me but I was more mature. "So, dating any one?" It was my turn to snort; "After Ethan, no thank you. I want someone mature and yet no one seems to fit the bill." Draco sighed; "Here comes father, no doubt to break us apart."

I sniggered at the word play; of course if Lucius had heard that…well would he talk to me still? "Draco your neglecting Hermione." Draco paled and rushed to find his 'chosen one'. Hermione had dumped Ron a year ago when she'd found him kissing another woman, of course she made it quite known that she was looking for a suitable candidate now rather than just anyone. Draco had been courting her for the last four months'. I was happy for them; they would be faithful and happy for a very long time to come. "I've been hearing some interesting rumors about you Harry."

I looked up at Lucius, I felt a twinge of annoyance that I had to look up just to look at him, I hated being only five foot six, and mind that was only a few inches below normal for males in my age range…but Lucius at six foot flat had me looking up and god if that didn't irritate me the least. "Oh and what might they be?" He gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine, damn him and his silvery blue eyes! "You've found yourself another lover."

I laughed which got him to frown at me, after all he knew all about Ethan he had been there the night I'd left Ethan and gone to Draco. That would be a night I'd never forget or at least not in a hurry. It was a lesson that I needed to take more time to figure out who really cared about me and who just wanted to use me. "Me with another lover? Remember when I broke up with Ethan and I came in search of Draco for comfort? I cried on you all night long, why would I want another one so soon?" He sighed as he thought that over; "That was two months' ago."

I wanted to yell at him, I may only be in my twenties but that didn't mean I would go hunting after only two months' time! It wasn't enough time...not for me and not after realizing that I like my best friend's father! "Yes, much too soon to go looking to be hurt again." He looked down at me contemplation written all over his face. "Your still a surprise Harry you know that? I would think you would want to find someone after him." I fidgeted, if I could only start to court the one I wanted; "Well when it comes to love for most it's eat or be eaten right? I rather not have that, I want someone mature enough to want to settle down and find someone to love and be loved by. Not a quick fling."


	3. FGH

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N: Lol I meant for drabbles what the hell is with the two hundred + stuff?**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling for family<strong>

**Harry/ Charlie Weasley**

I sighed lightly as I pressed my head against the window, thoughts swirling around my mind in a feverish frenzy, why had I told them I was going on a date? Of course they would want to know who! But I didn't want to tell them about it! Ron was furious with me now and Hermione shocked. I couldn't help it! He was good looking and kind to me! Charlie was maybe the best thing to have happened to me and we didn't often get to see one other. Ron thought our feelings were gross and that two men should not kiss, Hermione was unusually quiet about it but she didn't talk to me about it either. Had the world gone mad? I knew it was common for muggles to hate gays but wizards? We could have babies, so no one cared if you liked the same gender or not! But Ron seemed to hate us, and well Hermione was muggle born so did she count? "Harry?" I turned and wanted to bang my head against the wall. Ginevra, well there goes the last shred of my sanity;

"Hey Ginny." She gave me a worried look; "Uh, Charlie was looking for you. Something about you being hurt?" I stood how was he always knew when I wanted to talk to him or when I needed to be comforted;

"Where is he now?" She smiled lightly; "Follow me, he is such a worrywart. I told him you would be in the common room banging you head against the window. It's what you always do, you'd think your own boyfriend would know that don't you?"

Ah she knew then, but just who had told her? "You're not mad at me?" She half turned; "Why would I be? I'll still get to coo over green eyed brats either way won't I?" I grinned it was good to know she didn't care if I dated her brother. Now if she would just teach me the bat bogy spell she knew so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Grief Harry Potter!<strong>

**Harry/?**

I growled as Sirius snapped at me; "If you bite me Sirius I'll make sure your neutered!" He whimpered and chose to back off; I hated him doing this to me. I didn't need him to follow me all through London! "Go the hell away Sirius! I have a date and I don't need you tagging along! Go bug Remus and Tonks!" If dogs could pout Sirius would be. HE turned away and I sighed; good gods what was his problem? "Dogs!" I hissed as I neared the place I was going to meet Cole at. Cole was a nice Muggle man I had been seeing for a few weeks now, Sirius seemed agitated that I was with a man but why would I care what he thinks if I was happy? And I was for the first time since I killed the dark lord! Cole smiled at me as I came up to him; "I saw that big black dog of yours, dose he always follow you?" Cole had seen Sirius several times now and I didn't have the heart to tell him it was my godfather acting like a loon again.

"Always I'll never be rid of him."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Harry<strong>

**Harry/? There's a hint at the end I'll leave it up to you to figure whom it was ^_^**

I wondered where the hell Hermione and Ron went off to! I took a deep breath and counted to ten, how could they just leave me like that! The café we had met at was nice and cozy and then when I told them about my day they up and left me! I stopped, they didn't think I…but why else would they rush off? God maybe I shouldn't have told them I was seeing Dean for lunch? They might have thought it was a date! I didn't want to date Dean, not since he was already taken. Did they know that? And it wasn't just Dean who was coming anyway, Dean had Fred after all! And George was bringing Melinda Bobbin whom he'd started dating last month. Her family's apothecaries were doing great especially with George's help.

"Hey Harry! There you are! We were worried when we met up with Ron and Hermione!"

I smiled at Fred, of course George cared as much but Fred was much more talkative since the battle of Hogwarts as everyone called it. I still couldn't believe he was alive; the elder wand was something else that was for sure. I had used it on him, thinking that if deaths wand wouldn't do anything I would be content in mourning for him and everyone else. Low and behold the wand brought him back to life, I went to everyone I could, poppy let me hear it when I passed out from using so much magic, but was glad when I brought her lover back. No one had known that Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape were lovers and that they really truly cared about one other. So much so that they married not long after, I had asked him why he had shown me his memories, he replied that he had loved my mother but loved her more like a sister towards the end of her life because Poppy gave him hell and that was just the ticket he needed to stop moping about my mum. We had a shaky friendship but it was growing stronger with time.

"Oh? You know I really don't know why the left like that! I told them I was going to meet you lot and they rushed off on me!" Fred snickered and shook his head;

"They thought you might have a thing for Dean." I laughed and they smiled at me;

"Dean? Sorry Dean but you're not my type." Dean grinned at me;

"No, but I bet if you saw a certain blond…" I smacked him and we went on our marry way which for now was free of any blonds.


	4. IJK

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N:** alright only eighteen letters left!

* * *

><p><strong>Ill timed<strong>

**Harry/Death eater**

I knew it was wrong to love him, knew that every time we met it could be our last time. But I loved him; he saw me only as myself and not as one would expect me to be. He didn't see me as the man marked by his master, the golden boy of Dumbledore's. No he saw me as a young man full of life and willing to share my bed with him. I loved when we lay in bed and he would cuddle me close. I would forget in those moments that there was a war going on…that there was someone out there that wanted me dead. It was only me and Rabastan in those moments. In those moments nothing was ill timed, just ill fated.

* * *

><p><strong>Just joking!<strong>

**Harry/Remus**

"You know if Sirius comes up here to bug me he's going to get an eyeful." Remus grinned at me as he tugged my tie off, most of his clothes and my shirt already discarded somewhere on the floor;

"But he won't come up, not when I made sure Tonks would be bothering him at this precise moment. The woman is far too smart for her own good after all." I laughed, she had found out about us pretty quick. I thought back to when she walked in on us and stifled another laugh that threated to burst its way out.

"I still can't forget the look on her face!" He gave me a wolfish grin and nodded;

"Right? I thought she was going to have a heart attack." She just about did. We tried to make it out to seem like a joke on her, but she was far too clever for that and said as much. Well rather she said bull shit and we sweat dropped it before coming clean.

"I was however offended that she thought we had been seeing one other since before you were done with school." He had insisted that if I was still interested by then that we would see what would happen. I waited, the war happened. Life got back to normal and I began to court him, not that anyone else knew that of course.

"HAR-" Sirius looked as if he took a big gulp of something nasty as he burst through my door. Of course finding your best friend on top of your godson ready to take his pants off and fuck him good wasn't exactly what he expected to find.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Did I mention said best friend was also a former lover? Remus turned bright red and I quickly threw a blanket over him, Sirius looked ready to murder us.

"And exactly how long are you going to let in the cold air Sirius?" I commented thankful my voice sounded completely normal even though I was scared out my mind. He slammed my door and glared at us. "And exactly how long has this been going on?"

He tried to sound as calm as I sounded but failed most miserably. "About a month? Or was it more Rem?"

Remus had one of those looks that made me wonder just how often his wolf side had a say in things. "Maybe a bit more? I mean we did kiss when I found you all tired out after killing the dark lord and that was six months ago." We didn't grin outwards but Sirius seemed to know we were making fun of him.

"If I didn't love the both of you I'd be making you two into dog chow." I laughed; "What do you have a recipe Sirius? Maybe you should share with moony?"

* * *

><p><strong>King of the hill?<strong>

**Harry /Sirius**

I sighed and rolled over only to be met with dog breath. I groaned and pushed Sirius away from me; "If you keep waking me up that way I'll murder you the same way I murdered the dark lord." Sirius huffed and turned back into a very naked man;

"Aww but that wouldn't be fair! I don't eat soup often, you'd just ruin it with that oh so nice poison of yours!" No one had thought to kill Voldermort that way, I had and went off to destroy his sectioned off soul till he was all gone.

"Yeah, but I'd still be King of the hill called Hogwarts." Sirius grinned down at me;

"More like king of the bed, its noon dumbass." I let out a small shriek of terror;

"Hermione is going to kill me! Why didn't you wake me up!" As per usual Sirius never woke me in the morning and as usual I was going to be very late with my favorite patient. I had become a healer, not one for the main hospital but more like a country doctor. Hermione was several months' pregnant and I was about to face her rage if I wasn't out the door twenty minutes ago.

"Still the king?" I threw my coat on;

"You're not getting any for a week!"


	5. LMN

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N: OMG how did I get chapter four? lol here comes L, M,N**

**The first L, you know I have to do Lucius! lol I just realized this page was dedicated to all harry/deatheaters. Man how did that happen? ^_^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Life Lessons<strong>

**Harry/Lucius**

If Harry didn't know Lucius as well as he did he would have thought the man was ignoring him on purpose, seeing as how he did know the man rather well since they had become lovers several months ago he knew Lucius was very distracted.

"Lucius are you alright?"

He looked up with a frown;

"Draco is...he's getting married."

I blinked; I thought they were past the anger and sadness that had conspired between them when Narcissa left Lucius? I sat next to him on the couch and held his hand;

"Whom to?"

Lucius gave me a wry grin, not exactly sad but it wasn't happy either;

"Hermoine Granger."

My best friend? What the hell? But when!

"I wha...no way."

He burst into laughter and hugged me;

"Oh my god Harry how could you fall for that? I couldn't help myself! I thought you'd find me out obviously not!"

I blushed and hit him on the arm;

"What the hell, why did you do that!"

I heard more laughter but not from him;

"Cuz it was funny and it was the best way to freak you out."

Draco grinned at me as I turned;

"Damn this is one of those little lessons about trusting people isn't it?"

They both nodded and I sighed, damn Malfoy's and their points.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe forever<strong>

**Harry/ Rabastan**

He hissed as he saw me, I knew that he was angry with me as he pulled me down a side street;

"Are you mad? You shouldn't be here it's crawling with death eaters!"

I nodded and showed him the bomb I had, they were human after all. I knew about the meeting and I was going to bomb the hell out of them.

"You. But?"

I grinned tightly, God this was going to be hard;

"I know he'll be here. I want him dead before he kills me. I need to plant this, and then the inner circle baring you will be dead."

His eyes widened and I stunned him, just a bit of hair later and I was him. I knew enough about him to pull this off.

"Ah Rabastan, how goes the work?"

I frowned at Rodolphus. Now I didn't know everything, but I didn't know Rabastan was working on anything.

"Feeling sick, I would too if I were in your shoes. While potter might not be bad to look at I bet bedding him is like bedding a woman, a very green and unattractive woman."

Get close to me. Of course, how could I be so stupid?

"Greener then that whore last week."

Rodolphus blinked at me and I grinned;

"Boys a whore brother. Good enough for just about anyone bet he sleeps with all the boys who'll have him at school."

Rodolphus laughed and patted me on the back as we entered a building the meeting would take place in. I oh so discreetly placed my first bomb in a nook by the second door we took. By the time I sat down at the table for the meeting several moments later no less than four bombs had been placed in the building since Rodolphus had wanted me to see the new things in the building, the captives and the like. They were all going to die, every last death eater.

"My faithful, the time has come-"

The first bomb exploded sending the dark lord to the ground, parts of the wooden wall behind him now stuck into him, his wide unseeing eyes filming over in death. In quick succession the rest of the bombs went off, I had placed anti apparition wards all over this area so that they couldn't get away like that. I grinned and hit several death eaters with the killing curse before they noticed someone was killing them. My last well placed and timed bomb went off and left me the last survivor of the meeting. I whistled as I walked out of the building and round the corner losing my lovers form and taking on my own once more. Now that had been a blast. I chuckled at my own pun and unlocked the door in which behind held Rabastan. He blinked at me as I grinned down at him;

"I heard...did they? Are they?"

I sighed and closed the door;

"Dead as doornails. Don't worry; the dark lord will not rise again not since all those pesky parts of his soul were destroyed thanks to you and Regulus' work."

He nodded and stood.

"I'm still a Death eater Harry, they will have me hung."

I grinned;

"Ah but your forgetting who your boyfriend is. They won't hang you if they don't want me to turn my back on them."

* * *

><p><strong>Never forget<strong>

**Harry/ Severus Snape**

I wondered if he hated the fact that no matter where he was Albus Dumbledore always managed to get him a gift for his birthday that always arrived just on time for the actual hour of his birth. I snorted as Severus glared at the bright red and gold gift as if it was going to explode on him.

"Oh don't be so mad on your birthday Severus, you know he means well when he sends you a gift."

He looked at me and I smiled encouragingly for him to get a gift meant that he at least had some one that cared about him.

"I don't understand him sometimes, it's like he wants to tease me when he gives me a gift. Last year he sent me socks, fuzzy black socks with bats all over them."

I turned to the stove so he wouldn't see me grinning. I heard paper tearing and a gasp;

"Oh dear merlin I'm going to murder that man!"

I turned and saw something thin and long before Severus hid it expertly in his robes, his face bright red.

"Severus?"

He shook his head and left the room quickly, what was that about? I looked for Albus' note, as he always gave one to Severus.

'Never forget who it was that gave you babbling solution'

I laughed, so Albus had slipped Severus babbling solution which had led to him telling me how he felt while we graded papers like we always did. But what had Albus given Severus?

"Severus!"

I heard him in our room it sounded like he was trying to find a hiding spot for whatever it was the headmaster had given him;

"Don't come in!"

I blithely ignored his plea and walked in, alas too late. He was flushed and wouldn't meet my eyes as I looked at him;

"Was it something naughty that you would rather not use tonight?"

He turned brighter red if that was possible and I laughed;

"Albus' note mentions this time that he's the one who slipped you babbling solution that night by the way."

He growled;

"That! Oh that bastard!"

Severus looked ready to storm all the way to the headmaster's office just to give him a piece of his mind;

"Just get him back on his birthday, he won't expect it."


	6. OPQ

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N: O, ****P, and Q Maybe I shall expand my pairings? Eh who knows what you'll get till you get it lol For example, the last guy that I pair with harry is really a character of J k's! Lol I went name hunting so I could find a pairing that I liked, and since he isn't in the movies and I don't remember him in the book I gave wrote his appeance on my own lol if that isn't how he looks I like him better this way ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Off your rocker<strong>

**Harry/ ^_^**

"You have got to be kidding me, there is no way in hell you'd be. Not with my brothers!"

Ginny screamed at me, I shook my head. Maybe I shouldn't write letters to my lovers when other people were awake? She looked so pissed off when she had found me writing the letter and snatched it from me, read it against my wishes for the letter back and threw it at me when she realize I had been writing her brothers.

"Ginny... Please don't tell anyone. I've been with them for a while and I didn't...we didn't think it would be best to tell anyone just yet."

She turned bright red and an angry glint lit her eyes right up, oh I was going to get hell for this.

"Prove it."

Two very simple words and the two words I didn't want to hear;

"I can't just yet can I? Fred and George aren't here now are they?"

She blinked at the sarcasm that dripped out of my mouth;

"You just proved it; you're just as sarcastic as they are now. Well, I expect to be filled in and get to come over for supper some time."

And she flounced off, what the hell was that? I guess I should tell them their sister knew and wanted to come over for supper during the weekend. I sighed and went back to my letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Past and future<strong>

**Harry/Regulus**

I gasped at the man who was supposed to be dead, he smiled and winked at me. This was not happening, Sirius' brother was said to be dead! Even Sirius told me so, so why was the man talking to our newly appointed Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt? I walked to them and smiled at Shacklebolt;

"Ah Harry! I was just about to owl you, Harry this is-"

"Regulus Black, I know. What I want to know is why is he alive rather how is he alive?"

He looked a little stunned since I didn't often just come out and say stuff like that.

"Um lets head to my office shall we?"

We headed to his office and I couldn't believe it still, how the hell was Regulus alive and did he know Sirius was dead? He glanced at me and gave me a friendly smile, butterflies exploded in my stomach. He was actually very handsome and I shivered a moment later, I did not just think that. I closed the office door behind me and glared at the pair;

"Well what the hell happened?"

Shacklebolt sighed and sat down, pulling out a bottle he set three glasses down and poured a generous amount of what looked like whiskey in to the glasses;

"Your guess is as good as ours, the veil kicked out people...your god father included Harry...and Regulus...not to mention a few others."

The veil..? Sirius was alive and not dead...he was here and alive!

"Dear Merlin why didn't you tell me Sirius was alive! Where is he I want to see him!"

Shacklebolt chuckled before taking a drink quickly;

"See, I told you he would completely forget you when he heard your brother was alive."

My jaw fell, they had. God damn it if they had had time to do that than they could have had time to tell me!

"Just, make it quick. If they are alive then why are they so?"

They shook their heads about the same time that it was like watching a after image. So no clue on why, it just happened. I wondered if it had something to do with the magical surge that happened three days ago.

"It is unclear as to why. But Harry...they are alive, Sirius is by all legal rights the head of house again."

Ah, time to find a new house then. I hadn't left after the war, it had become home and Kreacher had become so much better, thinking about that I wondered if seeing Regulus would give the old house elf a heart attack. He had loved Regulus the most after all.

"Get it, alright. I don't have many belongings, when will he be expected to recover enough to go back home...and what about Regulus?"

Regulus for the most part looked embarrassed;

"Uh, well Sirius won't be better for a bit...It seems that he was hurt when he entered and continued to be hurt, so when he came out he was out like a light. He should be better in a week or two by their guess. As for me, if you wouldn't mind I would like to go home. Is there a empty room still?"

I nodded;

"Yours is the way you left it...kind of. I cleaned it up a bit since someone ransacked it two years ago."

He nodded;

"Sirius' room is the same state too?"

I nodded; I had also cleaned his room. It was my safe room...the place where I could get away from everyone and take a break; I loved the room since it had been Sirius' safe haven when he had lived in Grimmauld Place. Now he would be back and I could actually have my godfather to talk to!

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ later at Grimmauld Place!

"Kreacher!"

Regulus sounded so surprised by the old elf's appearance as we entered the house;

"MAASTER REGULUS!"

Kreacher collided with Regulus' legs and wept big fat tears that stained Regulus' pants. Regulus smiled down at elf;

"I am glad to see you alive and healthy Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded;

"I I have dinner ready! I'll put out a plate for you!"

I stepped forward;

"I'll be in the study Kreacher, please don't disturb me."

And I walked off, I didn't want dinner and I needed to box all my things in that room anyway. It was really the only room I claimed with my things other than my bed room. Half an hour later and most of the room packed the door opened and Regulus stepped in;

"Wow, I uh. You don't have to pack you know, I'm sure Sirius would want you to live with him."

I ducked my head down, I couldn't just assume that. For all I knew he would want his space, I shook my head;

"No, I...it's his house, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Regulus snorted and tilted my head up with warm fingers;

"Stay, I'll knock the stuffing out of Siri if he doesn't. This has been your house for several years; it would be stupid to kick you out since it's as much your house as ours."

I stepped away;

"I still am going to pack; I'm still going to look for a new place."

Running a hand through his hair he looked confused and slightly put off;

"What if I want you to stay?"

I blinked, did I hear that right? There was no way...

"Kreacher told me about what you did for him...told me how you changed your colors toward him even though he had put Sirius in danger you were there for him and gave him the false locket. Not many would forgive him like that."

I should have known it would be like that.

"It doesn't matter, I wanted information and it seemed at the time to be a good idea to give him the locket. Nothing more."

And I stormed off; he should have just left me alone! I didn't want this! I slammed my door for good measure and landed on my bed, this was unfair! How dare he think those things meant anything! I lay there before sleep overcame me.

"Harry, wake up. God's he can sleep like the dead. HARRY!"

I jerked away from Regulus' hand;

"What?"

I snarled;

"And still not a morning person like I remember."

SIRIUS! I looked up and then jumped my godfather, he looked a bit on the thin side still but it was him. Dressed in something different than what he had been wearing that night but it was him and he was back...I still hadn't found a house yet.

"When did they let you go?"

He sighed as I pulled away;

"This morning, I came here as fast as I could. Reg tells me you've been trying to pack."

I blushed and looked down;

"You live here and that's final, plus I told Kreacher if he caches you packing he is to unpack everything you did pack and call us."

I closed my eyes, so he did want me to stay...wait us? Was Regulus going to live with us?

"Regulus will live here with us until...unless he gets a place to live. I don't think you two won't get along but do try won't you?"

I didn't think I would have a problem with that since he had been civil to me.

"Alright Sirius."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Q<em>uell the lion**

**Harry**

I laughed as Hermoine was lifted off her feet in a giant hug as her and Draco were pronounced man and wife. This was truly a happy day, too bad Ron was an ass and didn't attend. I didn't have many people to talk to that knew me well. I wondered what it would be like to love someone that much? I had loved true, but it wasn't returned not anymore. Ginny had seen Neville in a new light and well one thing led to another and they were to marry in the fall. I hadn't found anyone who caught my eye at this point and it saddened me to realize that I was twenty four and single, most likely to stay that way too.

"You look rather wistful."

I turned and looked at the new comer, His hair was a dark mocha brown, eyes the color of toffee and a tasteful suit covered his lean body. He seemed familiar though;

"Oh yes I rather wish I could do this at some point."

He nodded and gave me a quick grinned;

"Anthony Goldstein, I was in Dumbledore's Army.. I was a Ravenclaw in your year."

I nodded, no wonder I thought I'd seen him before;

"Ah, sorry. It's a bit hard to remember everyone. So, who'd you come with?"

He laughed;

"Oh, no one. Hermoine invited me since she kind of befriended me back then, I work with Draco at the ministry to boot."

I felt very stupid now, I didn't often ask Hermoine or Draco about their days at work. I hadn't wanted to enter the ministry so I had joined George in the trick shop, he was glad to have me with him since we got up to the same hijinks that him a Fred use to. Fred had went off to see the world after his near death experience and was going to come back at some point and we three would do wonders, or that's what he said.

"You know people are wondering why you didn't join the Ministry..."

He left it open for me;

"I was done hunting darkness...and I didn't think I'd do well behind a desk either. Why'd you join?"

He smiled at me and took a sip of his drink;

"Because my father was in the Ministry, and his father, and the list kind of goes on. I liked the thought of continuing the list, and my job is pretty interesting. Working with Arthur even."

Why was it again that we hadn't talked before this then? I would have remembered since he was good looking...

"Ah, how's he these days?"

He shrugged;

"To be honest? Pissed off at his youngest son for missing out on such a sweet girl and the fact he couldn't get over himself. Arthur insists that he and molly taught Ron better than that."

I nodded, I thought the same thing. But enough the rest of the crowd was moving indoors for the dinner. I motioned for him to follow me;

"I see you've snagged a smart and handsome man to talk to."

Hermoine teased me as she went to hug Anthony. He blushed faintly and I had to wonder exactly how far that blush crept.

"You know me; I just can't keep my hands to myself."


	7. RST

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N: R S T kind of sad sorry bout that, all three are linked together too Pairings HP/GW. LM/NM Yes the pairings in the books lol sorry ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Rise<strong>

**Harry**

_I can see the patterns on your face_

_I can see the miracles I trace_

_Symmetry in shadows I can't hide_

_I just wanna be right by your side_

I hummed along to the song as I did the dishes. It had been a long day and I just wanted to finish the dishes and go to bed. The doorbell rang and I looked up at the clock, who could be here so late at night? It could be the ministry or death eaters that hadn't been caught, I walked to the door way and peeked out the small side window to see blond. Guess it's both, though Lucius wasn't a death eater really... I opened the door and he looked up, his eyes were red rimmed as if he had been crying. I opened the door wider so he could enter and led him to the kitchen, he sat at the island and it took him a good minute or two to actually say anything to me;

"There was an attack earlier...about two hours ago. I. The ministry asked me to come and tell you, Ginevra Weasley is dead as is several dozen other people."

I froze, Ginny? Dead, that wasn't the cause of Lucius' pain though;

"W. who else?"

He shivered and didn't look at me;

"Lucius is your family. Are they?"

He looked up a tear falling down a pale cheek;

"Narcissa...She was with Weasley, almost saved the girls life..."

At least she died doing good. But that wouldn't matter to him; he had lost the one person who knew him best. I walked around the island and wrapped my arms around him; he clutched onto me like a life line...in the end we would be each other's life line.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

**Harry**

The silence was complete and the only thing that I could think was that it was right...She had read her books in silence, but her life was full of color and sounds. She had loved to joke around with me and god it hurt that the one person I had loved so much was taken from me. Why had they needed to attack the ministry? Why was Ginny taken from me? I took a deep breath;

"Though our loved ones are gone, we will never forget them. Those who thought to attack the ministry will be hunted with all our resources and they will be brought to justice."

I stepped down from the pedestal as sounds erupted all around me; Lucius patted my shoulder as I passed him. A determined look on his face, we would stop at nothing to take down the ones who took our worlds, and the ones who made the silence brief.

* * *

><p><strong>Time<strong>

**Lucius**

I thought I had time...after the dark lord fell to Harry...I thought me and Narcissa would have time together that would be full of light and love, only to have her ripped away from me.. The love of my life gone and dead when she should have been alive and happy, Draco had buried himself in work after her passing...I wandered the halls of the manor and drowned myself in drink, I still had so much time left to me but I didn't want it... I looked down at the papers that ruffled in a slight breeze from the open window, One to Harry and the other to Draco. These words were useless, Draco would scorn me for this and Harry would wonder if he should have done more for me...But this was the end, I didn't want the time I still had. I just wanted Narcissa back.


	8. UVW

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: First chapter?**

**A/N: U V W ,um my muse kicked my butt out of bed four in the morning, I had to revise it and then suddenly that is when writers block hit me lol**

**(v0.0) look ma it's another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Until we meet again<strong>

**?/? =^_^=**

I smiled gently down at him;

"It's alright, soon nothing will hurt trust me. I died remember? It's as easy as breathing or at least that's how my godfather described it."

He nodded and shifted a little;

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you, the power...it makes one lose their mind, lose the goal they had set..."

I nodded and held him just a bit tighter;

"It's alright; someday you'll be able to treat me better. Some day you won't want the power, until we meet again."

I watched as he took his last breath and sighed lightly; kissing his forehead I laid him to rest deep in the ground next to Dumbledore's grave. I picked up two sticks and transfigured them into a stone cross, It was the least I could do for killing him. Really until we meet again I would forget all about him and this pain. I would be able to love him the way I had wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>On the <span>V<span>ine**

**Harry/Bill W.**

Don't you just hate the vine? People heard this and that and maybe some more this. It really got on my nerves when the vine was right about something as it was to do on occasion; besides who the hell knew I was with someone? I mean I kept it well hidden from everyone, but I guess not having a lover in the open would make anyone suspect that, and I was the man who defeated the dark lord after all. I curled up into his arms and smiled as his arms wrapped around me;

"We could tell my parents you know, they wouldn't judge you."

I looked up into his bright blue eyes, of course he hadn't wanted to for some time but if he was offering to tell them;

"Bill...you don't want to."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead;

"Mum's been pestering me about getting married again."

Ah, that made more sense. Would he ever want to marry? Would he marry me? I know that we had only been dating for a few months now but I wondered what it would be like to have him for the rest of my life. But maybe that was just a wish and someday the vine would talk about me with someone else. For now however I would be with him and live life to the fullest.

* * *

><p><strong>When we fall together<strong>

I never thought I would fall for him, I had always thought me and Ginny would get married and have tons of kids while we grew old together. I never thought she just wanted my title to make herself look better, I never thought that she was sleeping with other men behind my back, I never thought I would lose what I had thought I had. He stepped in like an avenging angel and told the rest of his family that they could suck it before taking my hand and leading me away from the fight that had started between me and Ginny and grew till almost the whole family was arguing with me. I thought they had been my family but I could just let Ginny walk all over me. I looked up at him, this man was the only one who seemed to be a free spirit and the most distant from his family. Charlie was a good man and a great dragon expert. He loved his work and his own little world. Romania had called to him and he had gone, after the war he had come back home and chose to start over here. The dragons he told me were interesting here almost as much as the ones that lived in Romania. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a small shake of his head, we were now far enough to no longer hear the howls of rage from the burrow.

"She didn't deserve you after what she did; no one needs that kind of woman."

I shivered lightly, he was right and I knew it. I hadn't loved her for some time but I just didn't want to see the signs...Didn't want to admit to myself or anyone else that I might be gay or at least bisexual. I still thought some females were good looking after all.

"I just...I don't understand what happened. Why would they get so mad at me when she was the one being a slut? No offence or anything Charlie, it's just she was with several people when She was dating me, what did I do to deserve that from her?"

He breathed in deeply;

"Honestly? They were angry because you were cutting ties with her. I understand why you did it, I did the same thing with my ex."

He had an ex? I mean that wasn't so surprising after all, but he never talked about it. I wouldn't have I realized, If I had begun to date someone and they pulled Ginny's stunt I wouldn't have talked about it either. I doubt I would talk about Ginny after this to anyone I chose to date.

"How did you find out she was cheating on you?"

His brow furrowed his lips half parted. If I hadn't just been cheated on by his sister... I didn't want to hurt him and having his hand entwined with my own felt so nice, maybe I hadn't wanted Ginny all along? Maybe it had been him for some time? I had only started to get to know him the year I defeated the dark lord, we had talked so much after that. He had found me; I had wanted to die so badly the night after I had done the deed.

"Harry, listen to me I never dated a girl...I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. But he broke my heart, I found him in bed with another...not a man either. A woman, I've known I was gay since I was in Hogwarts; I tried to except that fact about myself, but it was so hard to. I left for Romania and each relationship I entered ended soon afterwards. I. I didn't want anyone to freak out about that little fact so I never mentioned it to a great deal of people, even ones I trust like you."

I bit my lip, if he thought it was a bad thing did it mean it was? How could it matter who you fell in love with?

"I don't judge you Charlie, Not now when I'm so confused about whom I've been in love with for the last couple weeks."

He looked surprised and hell I was surprised myself, I had to admit he made me feel loved and wanted in a way that Ginny had never done.

"Harry?"

I smiled;

"It might be bad timing Charlie but I think that for some time, I have liked you Charlie, you were there for me when I really needed someone to lean on, you were there for me when I had to go through all the funerals and you were still there for me when I wanted nothing more than to be rid of your sister."

Charlie pulled me into a strong hug. His eyes closed and his body racked with shivers;

"Harry, you mean to tell me that you might be in love with me?"

I chuckled;

"Yes."


	9. XYZ

**ABC's of Harry Potter**

**A/N: The ending chapter lol X, Y, and Z are all explained from dictionary ****dot com  
><strong>**mh, c'était un peu de travail que je n'étais pas sûr serait bien, mais j'ai essayé ... peut-être que ce n'était pas assez bon?**

* * *

><p><strong>Xenium<br>**_A present given to a guest or stranger, or to a foreign ambassador.  
><em>_Harry Potter/Victor Krum_

* * *

><p>I sighed softly, this was maybe the most interesting point in my life and yet I couldn't quite be happy about it... Victor and I had hit it off when he had met me in the library and we had talked of Hermione. But one thing led to another and suddenly we were talking about so many different things, like his work, home, my school life, anything we could think of. I told him about coming to the world cup and he grinned; we talked of the task only for a moment and then it was time to leave, but we kept meeting. This man was my competition but I really wanted to be friends, after seeing him being asked to the dance I suggested he take Hermione, he looked a little taken back, he had spent a lot of time with her after all, maybe not as much as he had with me... I shivered the dance had started but I just didn't want to dance with anyone but Victor, drifting snow looked beautiful but the memory of how happy Hermione had looked when Victor the eternal gentleman asked her to go to the dance with her... I heard the crunch of footsteps heading in my direction. Oh please tell me Snape didn't notice me! I turned and it was Victor heading my way. What was he doing out here? Where was Hermione?<p>

"Harry, vhat are you doing out here?"

I shivered notably this time, next I knew his cloak wrapped around me.

"Just thinking."

He nodded and motioned for us to walk.

"Are you alright? I barely saw you dance."

I blushed, had he been watching me?

"I uh don't dance well..."

Only half the truth, the other half was I didn't like my dance partner. If it were allowed I would have asked him. I don't care if I took the female role or whatever I really liked him, so did Hermione. I felt my cheeks warm just a bit more.

"Vhat happened to your date?"

I smiled;

"She went to dance with someone else. I had no problem with that, I really just wanted to leave."

He nodded and gave me a big smile.

"I also vanted to leave too. I didn't like it, every one stared and it was a little too much."

Really? Didn't he like his fame? We never talked about it so I wouldn't know if he did or not.

"I hate my fame so much...I hate it when people stare, don't they have something better to do?"

He looked a little understanding at my plight.

"I vould hate that kind of fame, you lost everything you had and they call you famous, I vould rather have my family."

I would too. I just wanted to be normal, but that wouldn't happen now would it? I had the biggest crush ever on Victor and that meant in some fashion I was gay or at least bi... that was looked down upon in the muggle world, I don't know about anywhere else just yet. No one at school ever talked about it and I couldn't just ask or some questions would be asked that I wouldn't want to answer.

"Vhy don't we dance together here? No one to vatch us and ve can still hear the music?"

I blinked the one thing I wanted to do and he was asking me!

"A. Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Yulan<br>**_Yulan_ - _a magnolia tree, Magnolia heptapeta, native to China, having large, fragrant white flowers and cylindrical brownish fruit.  
><em>_Harry potter/ ^_~_

Often I was treated as something pretty but delicate like a flower, I wondered why these same people expected so much from me, defeat the dark lord, be a beacon of hope, live through the war. What about my life? What about my future? What if I died, what would they do make another hero for the masses?

"Battements de mon coeur trébuche ma colonne vertébrale se désagrège..."(1)

That was french, I remembered the girls from Beauxbatons had spoken it more than english after all it was their native language.. but what was it doing here in privet drive?

"Mais je serai le meilleur d'entre eux, comme les bras de la mort qui cherche à me retirer de ce monde de cupidité." (2)

"Um Hello?"

I was still a little scared of the dark Alley way that I had meant to go down but the singing scared me a bit, I wasn't sure why...It had sounded like a pleasant voice, maybe a young man or a woman singing very lowly... that didn't make any sense it had to be the first one.

"Hello Mister Potter, at last we meet again."

I gasped, this was no young man at all! oh god why was Sanguini here? Was Eldred Worple wrong about Sanguini being the kind of vampire who could control their bloody thirst? He strolled closer as if it were the middle of the day and we were old friends. I shivered and backed away.

"Ah, so your smart enough to stay away but did anyone tell you not to look us in the eyes?"

His were purple now, but what did he mean by it? I had been looking him in the eyes the whole time and nothing was happening so why would he say that?

...

I groaned as I opened my eyes to sunlight, god why was my head pounding so hard? A twing of pain on my neck made me slap my hand to it which hurt even more, something wet caught my attention. Pulling my hand away I stared at a bloody hand, I rushed to the bathroom and found two small marks in my neck. He bit me! That bastard! I returned to my room for the bandages I had stocked up on since I got hurt all the time. I found a letter on my bed;

"Next time we meet ma douce. (3)

_Sanguini Angevine_"

Well now I knew his full name, he had never told Mr. Worple his full name only for the fact that if every one knew it they could hunt him down better. But why me? Why now? It had been two years since I saw him after all. Maybe he had thought I wasn't ready? My blood not sweet enough?

"Brat!"

I jumped at my uncle's voice, great now what? I rushed to the kitchen and found him at the table. With another...with Sanguini. My mind reeled, he was a vampire how was he roaming around during the day?

'Um yes Uncle Vernon?"

He sneered at me and gave Sanguini a bit a look that I didn't associate with anything good. Fear, raw true fear that he had never had on his face not even when the order came to pick me up.

"Pack your things brat and come back as soon as your done."

I scrammbled away, this wasn't good! If he meant to take me away then how could I save...I paused in the door way to my room. If he took me away I could watch them burn... I could be free if only for a short time. Would he kill me or would he save me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong> for **Yulan**: (1)my heartbeat stumbles disintegrates my spine ... (2)But I'll be the best of them, like the arms of death, which seeks to remove me from this world of greed.(3) My sweet_

* * *

><p><strong>Zephyr Lily<strong>

_Any of various bulbous plants belonging to the genus Zephyranthes, of the amaryllis family, as Z. grandiflora, having showy rose or pink flowers.  
><em>_Harry Potter/Severus Snape_

His eyes were like endless pits into the inferno of hell, his skin as sickly as a new born corpse... and yet his mind was quick and clever, he worked himself to the brink and almost died, where would he have gone? Heaven or Hell? But what does that matter? As long as he lived he would hate everything, every one. He had meant to die that night to stop his bleeding heart after all. I walked to the astronomy tower; I just needed a breath just a little time to myself. I had killed the dark lord after all. I leaned on the railing and watched the grounds, they were mostly restored, and the castle had come first after all. I wondered at the sound of the green house closest to me, it sounded if someone was listening to music. But that couldn't be right it was too late at night. Maybe I should go look?

...

The sound was super loud in the green house when I opened the door as quietly as I humanly could. This room was one of the unused rooms, once we were told it was the potion masters. Maybe Snape was here? If it was his then what was with all these pink or red flowers?

"Potter didn't anyone tell you how fucking rude you are?"

Snape's voice, but it sounded like it had when the dark lord's snake had sunk its teeth into his neck! I turned looking for him on the floor; he was covered in blood just like that time!

"Wha. I'll get mada-"

"You'll do no such thing!"

He rasped, one hand trying to find his wand by the looks of it, but why was he doing this!

"Sir you'll die!"

He chuckled, before spitting blood. Some of it dribbling down his chin;

"I know potter, I was looking forward to dying alone with lily."

With mum?

"These flowers potter... their called Zephyr lily. I grew them..."

For mother, of course.

"I'm sorry Snape."

I laid down next to him to his shock;

"Potter?"

I fiddled with a button on my jacket.

"How are you dying?"

He blinked;

"Poison, I didn't want... want anyone to save me."

I nodded;

"Is there any left?"

He balked;

"NO. Not for you potter...you have a whole life to live, mine was taken from me by my own deeds... live you brat."

And he died with those words. I cried for him, the man may have had a good chunk of his life taken, but he still had a life! Why would he do this! I howled at the stupidity. I had to stop this man, there was one time turner that had been made but no one had used it...not till now, they owed me and they would freaking help me out!


	10. Yulan Second shot

**Yulan**

**HP**

**A/N: This is from the last chapter but I really wanted to make it into a two shot!**

**merci pour la lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yulan Second shot<em>**

I walked as slowly down the stairs as I could without anyone thinking I was doing it on purpose. I had to think about what Sanguini Angevine wanted with me, what could I do to get away?

"Don't worry _ma douce _I do not plan on hurting you."

But he had already, he bit me after all. I would have to try to escape him after all, I didn't want to be drained dry.

"Good bye _Monsieur_ Dursley." (1)

Uncle Vernon nodded and glanced at me, he knew I was going to die then. I was ushered through the door and to a black car in the drive way next to the Dursley's, it was a very nice car actually. One they could never hope to pay for, how did Sanguini get it? How did he get his money? Well maybe the book sells? But didn't that go to Mr. Worple?

"Get into the car _tout-petit_."(2)

I sighed and hopped into the passenger side of the car. By the time he got in and started the car, I realized I could have made a dash for it. Too late now, where were we driving to? How long did I have to live?

"I really don't want to hurt you Harry. I have no reason to, what I want is really quite simple. I want your trust, love, and power. Simple no? I in turn will give you my trust, my love, and my power."

Did he really mean that? And what did he mean by his power?

"How can I trust you? You bit me last night...Why did you decide to do so now rather than at Hogwarts?"

He sighed and continued to drive a moment later he answered me;

"You were too young then, how could I ask you for what I want now then? You're still young, I have many things to teach you to help you stop the dark lord...but I have many other things that I will also teach you, for instance. I wish to teach you of pleasure, not just your lovers but your own...Of places you've never been or of foods you've never tasted."

Really? I mean for god sake he was talking about… About having me as a lover but treating me better than my family ever did.

"How can I trust you?"

He blinked;

"How can you not? I didn't harm you to the point of death nor did you seem to want to run from me when I came to your home."

He was right of course;

"How to beat the dark lord?"

He grinned at me;

"It is much simpler than you think mon jeune garçon."(3)

Simple? Really, how could that be...If it had taken my mother's sacrifice to beat that bastard how could it be easy?

"I know a secret of his. One that your headmaster also knows but for some reason not telling you about it, You see the dark lord split his soul into six parts of his own accord...the seventh he didn't mean to do."

Spilt his soul, so then souls did exist and they could be damaged...

"How did he do that?"

Sanguini took a deep breath and fidgeted a little bit;

"Promise not to leave?"

I blinked; did he think I would after learning about whatever he was going to tell me?

"Promise."

He nodded as the magic flowed around us;

"Horcruxes."

That meant something to me? I didn't know what that was, ok so we were talking about Voldermort splitting his soul...so it had to do with that?

"They are like a storage place for the bits of his soul he wishes to remain in this realm so that if his body and soul is destroyed he has a way to come back."

Oh, ok that made more sense to me. But that also meant that it would be harder to kill him too...

* * *

><p>I wondered what the blazes this food was;<p>

"What was this again?"

Sanguini looked up and smiled;

"_Garbure_."(4)

It smelled good at least; taking a spoonful I realize it was very good;

"I know what you're eating, in fourth year we had some at the table; Bouillabaisse."

He smiled once more, but I wondered how it was he was eating normal food. Didn't Vampires only drink blood?

"Did you have some then?"

I nodded; Hermione had said it was nice and so when her and Ron weren't looking I had a bit, It was nice but I wouldn't want to have a lot of it.

"I take it you do like to try new things."

I gave him a quick smile and nodded again;

"It's nice to try new things; I hardly get to so I guess it's stronger for me to try new foods than some people."

Mostly Ron, He was very picky for some reason. It didn't really make sense to me since he had to eat whatever his mother made.

Sangini and I talked for some time before he decided that I should have some dessert, He told me to trust him about it. I never really liked sweets maybe because I had never really had them before;

"It's very good; I've always been very fond of Tiramisu since I was a young boy."

This was not something I had before and I was very unsure about it. I mean gods was it sweet? Too sweet for my taste? It looked good as a waiter placed a plate for me and Sangini, Taking my first bite I was surprised at the texture and bitterness, it was sweet as sin but had a nice bitter taste to it.

"I take it you enjoy it?"

I had to give it to him, he was right! It was great, I loved it! I wondered if the house elves at Hogwarts could make it.

* * *

><p>"This will be your room for now; I will show you the rest of the house later."<p>

He was tired; I could see it on him like a cloak draped across his shoulders. Why had he gotten me during the daylight when he could have waited for night? I nodded and he tottered off, I knew vampires needed sleep during the day but it still confused me how he was able to walk around in broad daylight. Oh well that was for another day…another day in which I wouldn't have to face pain and anger…another day with my very own vampire. I chuckled at my own thoughts and then decided it was time for a nap, I had been awake too long thinking of him and what he offered me.

* * *

><p>(1)Mister<p>

(2) little one

(3) My boy

(4)a thick meat, bean and vegetable soup from the South-West of France.

_You know, I really hate when I run with an idea and then get writers block at the end? lol I hope you enjoyed this final installment of Yulan thank you for reading The ABC's of Harry Potter!_


	11. Guardian's Call

**Fred Weasely and the Guardian's Call**

**A/N:Just a random Harry potter from left field ^_^ I might finish it if I get Ideas feel free to voicing your opinion!**

* * *

><p>I didn't understand what was happening, I didn't want to. My sister, my baby sister was dead and her child was going to be under my care... I looked down at the cursed note, I had loved my sister so much and I hadn't judged her when she chose to leave Harry for another man...had gotten pregnant by another man. That was her right I supposed, but now leaving her child behind. Leaving the family behind because she couldn't stand herself anymore. Why did she have to hang herself? Why couldn't she have come to one of us and talked about it?<p>

She decided without worrying about how her family would feel...without worrying how I would feel. To take care of a child and know that they had been a bastard...


End file.
